stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Drugs
In a city run by gangsters and mafia, with a population full of broken, ptsd-suffering war veterans, it's no surprise that drug use is quite rampant on the island. While most of the common, real world drugs are available in Step City, certain substances that effect and alter a stepper's vibe have begun to appear as well. (Feel free to alter/add to this list) Fonk '(or "'Getting Fonked Up". Addicts are known as 'Fonkies' or 'Fonk Heads') *Enhanced vibe & energy *Purple glow (Higher doses result in deeper coloration) *Uncontrollable urge to dance *Euphoria *Sense of intimacy with others Similar to Ecstasy, Fonk also enhances Vibe powers. After the high wears off, the user is left exhausted and weak. The comedown symptoms can be worse, depending on the amount taken. Fonk comes in the form of a powder or pill. It's name references the purple glow it induces in it's users, alluding to the Funk Mafia. Despite the reference, Fonk is popular with all factions. It is often used recreational in small doses so that the after effects are less destructive. Use of Fonk is highly regulated in the Purple District, but not illegal. Other districts have no regulations on it at all. Jive *Hallucinations *Dampens or nullifies vibe *Euphoria *Mild reduced perception of pain A plant oil drug that is similar to LSD but far less common than Fonk due to its ability to nullify the user's vibe. It's more frequently used by individuals who either cannot control their vibes or by people who have a vibe that prevents physical closeness. It is a colourless oil and is meant to be taken one drop at a time with a drink (with alcohol is okay). It is highly poisonous in large doses, but is never sold in batches large enough to be potentially fatal. The most common hallucination is referred to as a 'colour bleed' which is pretty self explanatory. It's moderately addictive and side effects are usually limited to dizziness, mild nausea (only in the morning after), anxiety attacks and some users notice a bitter taste in their mouths. Aches and pains are often noted after the drug has worn off but usually that is from carelessness by the user while high and not the drug itself. Jam '(or '"Jammin". Addicts are known as 'Jammers'.) --------- Ambrosia *Extreme Boost of Vibe *Adrenaline Rush *Increased Libido *Feeling Invulnerable Ambrosia comes in small vials that sell for near 3000cred a piece. It's one of the most highly sought after drugs for its Vibe boosting abilities often the last resort of rich mafia goers in a battle. The effects are those simular to Methamphetamines often giving users powers they could never imagine to have. However Ambrosia is highly addictive causing users to often to have breakdowns during the come down period. Side effects often are: Shivering, fevers, mild to moderate pain, irritability, depression, paranoia, mood swings. Though Ambrosia isn't an hallucinogen the user's eye sight seems to pick up things that normally wouldn't exist, the slightest of movements, the most vivid hues of colour. Ambrosia is a by-product of "Ivy" and only are dealt by Banditos. Ivy *Calming Euphoric effect *Light Healing effects *Tiny Vibe Boost Ivy is a flower that showed up two years ago, It has a multicolour effect and though not typically classed as a drug. It's common to see ladies wearing the flower on their person. Unless the flower is well looked after, it will wilt and die within hours. Though many have tried to grow from trimmings of the flower, it has been very unsuccessful to reproduce the flower or its effects. The flowers can be crushed up for an effect simular to Ambrosia, but nowhere near the intensity. Category:Info Category:Culture